ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Awesome Taro
Awesome Taro is one of the recipients of the M Project. Appearance Taro is tall and broad shouldered. Though oddly dressed with pantyhose tied around his arms he radiates power. History After the war, Taro entered the underworld where he attempted to make a name for himself in the underground fight circuit and eventually made so many enemies that he actually went back to XCOM agreeing to aid them in their salvage missions for protection. However due to considering himself to be a superior being in all respects, Taro quickly became extremely jealous of Romeo, Juliet and India as their advanced training and battle experience met they had far surpassed him in abilities. This jealousy, combined with his superiority complex and a powerful lust for violence and self gratification lead him to agree to becoming a test subject for The M project. When the others attempted to oppose Samuel Tillinghast’s bid for power Taro aided the new head of XCOM. In the ensuring battle Taro got a chance to show his new battle prowess in a fight with Ryoga Hibiki. Taro’s M Gene Ability combined with the advanced technology he was using allowed him to gravely injure Ryoga forcing the others take his body and flee. Taro did not escape the fight unharmed however as Ryoga was able to blind him before being defeated. Abilities M Gene Taro has the ability to distort the fabrics of space creating or depleting space or matter around himself to inflict damage to the targets. It can be used as a form of teleportation to change his location, or in reverse, change the location of his enemy, enhance the amount of times the he attacks and as an offensive attack when he attacks a small amount of space and transfers it to the opponent, causing severe internal damage or worse, death. Because it affects the very third-dimension that the target is occupying, it bypasses any and all physical defenses, and as such, cannot be blocked. Also, since most attacks appear at the target location instantaneously, dodging is intensely difficult. It was because of this ability that Taro’s DNA was used as a template for Keith Green. However, Taro shows much more skill in wielding his powers. Teleportation: Taro can teleport herself and anything in her possession a certain distance in the blink of an eye. His powers do have limits, being able to only transport a total weight of 130.7 kilograms, to a distance of 81.5 meters from himself. Not only is he able to teleport objects inside designated targets, allowing him to "throw" the weapons with perfect accuracy, but he can also change their resulting orientation. One disadvantage of his power that Ryoga quickly discovered during their battle is that he has to concentrate on where he, the object(s), and/or person he holds will be teleported to, so any disturbance in his concentration will render his powers useless. According to Ryoga there is a one second lag when consecutively using his power in fights leaving him vulnerable in that one second interval before teleporting again. Since then Taro has trained diligently in his abilities to the point where he no longer needs physical contact. The increased awareness he gained thanks to his clairvoyance has allowed him to expand his maximum range to 800 m as well as the total weight. Though he’ll damage his body if he moves anything more than 100kg. '''Spatial Slicing: '''Taro has the ability to to slice through the third-dimensional space. This ability allows him to remove or displace a slit of space, creating a tear that will split the fabrics of reality apart. By applying this to the space of physical matter or energy, it will cause the said target to be bifurcated. Since this is a spatial attack that attacks the very third dimension, there is no defense against it. Since the spatial blades appear instantly, there would be no time lag, making evasion very difficult. '''Spatial Pressure Generation: '''In addition to teleportation and creating space-time "blades" Taro can create distortions and folds in space to generate a spatial pressure, which can crush the target with tremendous force either directly or by generating a burst of powerful shock wave. Since this is a spatial attack, it cannot be negated by conventional means. This ability requires much more fine control than the blades and has a much higher potential for widespread damage. Physical Skill Despite being blind, his other senses combined with his superhuman combat prowess make him more than a match for most beings with sight. After his battle with Ryoga Taro began taking his training more seriously allowing him to push his Sixth Sense to the point of Shingan. Clairvoyant techniques Taro has been shown using is "remote viewing" (telepathically see anywhere on the globe) and Scrying (finding anyone he chooses by channeling in front of a small mirror). Taro is shown to be compatible with ARMS when injected with an experimental mass-produced modulated ARMS it granted him the considerable regenerative ability of the ARMS, healing his eyes and enhancing his own natural abilities several times over. His Arms unit has no artificial intelligence and no unique abilities of its own, but acts as an extremely potent amplifier for Taro's innate abilities. It also fused with his cursed form allowing him to change into it at will. He is later charged with the training and command of XCOM's new battalion of modulated ARMS enhanced soldiers. Trivia Pantyhose Taro represents Takashi Takatsuki- (aka. James Huang) Category:The M Project